Talk:Nethack.alt.org
The Crash What's the deal with The Crash? The information at http://alt.org/nethack/news.php is vague, to say the least. I though that I had a game saved from several months ago (2007, somewhere between July and November), but it's not there now; is The Crash the reason? And is there any hope?—Toby Bartels 22:18, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :The hard drive where nethack was crashed; read/write errors all over the place, so files were lost. The new server playground is done from scratch, so saved games wouldn't be compatible anyway. --paxed 10:18, 12 April 2008 (UTC) : Thanks, paxed! Do you know the date (or month) when this happened? It should probably be in the article; certainly this seemed to me the obvious first place to look once the site's own news page didn't help. —Toby Bartels 03:11, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Tiles Is there anyway to play nethack with tiles on a remote server? Ha! Showed you! 01:10, 8 September 2008 (UTC) separate message window Someone wrote a curses interface: http://groups.google.de/group/rec.games.roguelike.nethack/browse_thread/thread/b4ad75cffcbb3e7b Does this thing work already? If yes, could it be placed on the server? If both yes, would it fix this obnoxious bug that you have to press escape all the time to skip past the battle spam? -Tjr 12:17, 25 May 2009 (UTC) It's odd that you say "obnoxious bug" for the standard behaviour, as if this were something unusual about NAO that it doesn't use tiles. Maybe "missing feature"? All the same, that does look nice; whether it will work for NAO (whose telnet server will have to detect whether people are logging in from a big enough terminal) I'll leave to paxed to say. —Toby Bartels 13:05, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : I didn't mean to insult anyone. I called it a bug from the point of view "user is annoyed at behavior inconsistent with expectations or industry standards", not as in "registered on bugzilla #1234567". Yes, this bothers me in standard nethack, too. Paxed, thank you for running NAO. Karl Garrison, thank you for coding the interface. http://groups.google.de/group/rec.games.roguelike.nethack/browse_thread/thread/f9b3e8438a683a3f# an earlier annoucement of the code -Tjr 13:23, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I am certain that this interface will work fine when playing remotely via telnet, including detecting terminal size and resizing. I would love to see it on NAO. :-) The project has its own homepage now, for those who have an interest. —Karl Garrison Control-C I can't find a terminal emulator on any OS that doesn't disconnect me when I resize the window or accidentally type Control-C. This is the main reason I don't play on NAO. Has anyone found a workaround for this? Are there "wrappers" I should be playing through? --User:Statico 03:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : Putty has an option for windows resizing (in "Window"). The default setting is "Change the number of columns and rows". The other ones should prevent the disconnect. --bhaak 07:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :: Found the solution: Use Interhack --Statico 20:10, 11 August 2009 (UTC) bones files Can someone describe how bones files work on nethack.alt.org? is it different than vanilla nethack? :Bones work exactly the same as in vanilla. --paxed 19:37, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Is lack of SSH a problem? Somebody removed the following paragraph. Many large organizations firewall off all telnet connections, so requests for SSH probably aren't silly after all. If nobody speaks up within a week, I'm going restore it in condensed form. Tjr 02:01, December 27, 2009 (UTC) It's a pity that NAO doesn't support ssh. There is a good and free ssh client for SymbianOS (Nokia mobile phones) and PDAs, so ssh'ing to NAO could be very popular among mobile users. As for now (December 2007) ssh to nwserver.ath.cx is the best way to play NetHack on Palms and Nokia phones. Especially the ones with QWERTY keyboard. Another option would be to ssh to another account, then telnet from there to NAO, should one wish to do so. :The number of people asking for SSH is very small, so I don't think it's really a problem. Also, that paragraph sounds a lot like advertising. --paxed 09:17, December 27, 2009 (UTC) NAO down? Is anyone else just getting some stupid placeholder-type site when going to alt.org? -Ion frigate 08:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :DNS changes. You can use the direct IP address http://64.71.163.206/nethack/ until the changes propagate. --paxed 11:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC)